1. Field
The following description relates to a fingerprint sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and laptop computers, have become prevalent, and as Internet of Things (IoT) technologies, establishing networks by coupling various electronic devices to mobile devices has been developed, research into security-related technologies has been actively conducted.
An existing scheme of using a password or a pattern lock scheme to lock a device may be an easy solution to protect information on the device. However, passwords or pattern locks may be vulnerable to hacking. In order to overcome such shortcomings of the schemes, various types of biometric authentication equipment have recently been developed.
Among the types of biometric authentication equipment, a fingerprint sensing scheme has been advantageously developed and applied to various mobile devices. When a user applies a fingerprint to a fingerprint sensing device, the fingerprint sensing device detects an electrical signal generated by the contacting fingerprint to generate fingerprint data, and compares the generated fingerprint data with previously stored fingerprint data to authenticate the user.
Recently, as fingerprint sensing devices have been applied to mobile devices, various methods for achieving a thinner fingerprint sensing device have been studied.